The Punishment
by Star Mirage
Summary: For his loss of chessmatch, Kurama got an unusual punishment. This is a new look on the certain two demons meeting. H/K yaoi. Besides, there is a seuqel now. Read "Punishment II".


**Punishment**

**by Star Mirage**

_The standard disclaimer__: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, etc. __  
Warning__: YAOI.  
__A/N:__ Re-edited. I hope it become more readable now. :)_

"Checkmate."

With a smooth movement, Yomi replaced a white king with his chessman.

"Like this, youko. You have lost."

Kurama, thunderstruck, looked at the checkerboard. He, the greatest thief and deceiver in Makai, _had lost_ to the _blind_ lord in a damn chess competition! It was incredible! It was impossible! And yet... He had lost...

Looking at Yomi, the youko snorted grievously; his silver ears obediently pressed to a skull.

"Well, I have lost. And what punishment should it incur?"

The sly smile appeared on the blind lord's face. Trying to suppress his laughter, Yomi answered, "Your punishment will be as follows. Tomorrow, on a party arranged by Mukuro, you'll appear before guests... in the role of a _woman_."

The youko's eyes went wide with the consternation. But Yomi, pleased with his plan, continued.

"You'll dress yourself in female garments; also you will have a female hairstyle and the whole evening you'll play a role of a woman... Do you follow me?"

Amused with a panic, easily visible in the youko's eyes, Yomi severely added, "But if you refuse to do it tomorrow, I will go on tour across the whole Makai, and you'll follow me dressed as a woman _all that time_... So, are there any objections? Will you comply?"

Youko Kurama imagined what was waiting for him tomorrow and fainted. Yomi laughed.

"I knew that you would comply."

= Z =

Hiei kicked the throne hall's door open and directly from the doorstep declared, "What do you want from me again, woman?"

Mukuro, sprawled on her throne, slightly raised one eyebrow. With a half-smile she looked at the gloomy fire demon.

"Come here, Hiei," and when the youkai obeyed, she continued. "Have you handed the invitation cards for my tomorrow's party to all my guests?"

Hiei snorted contemptuously.

"As far back as yesterday."

"Eh? Good."

Mukuro stirred slightly on her big throne. She silently thought about all preparations that were already done and that still were necessary to do for the party.

Hiei wordlessly faced the woman and absent-mindedly stared at the top of Mukuro's ornate throne. The little youkai had never loved parties. They usually were boring and noisy. With determination, Hiei decided to leave the next day for somewhere _far away_ from Mukuro's castle and her stupid party.

Perspicaciously, the red-haired Makai mistress caught the fire demon's gaze. As if having read his thoughts, she said,

"No, Hiei. Tomorrow, you _will stay_ here and _will attend_ the party. It is an order." And noticing a dangerous provocative stare flaring in those ruby eyes, Mukuro calmly continued. "Besides, it is your duty as my heir to meet the guests."

Hiei growled disappointedly. Having thrown an angry look at Mukuro, he snapped, "Is that all?"

"Almost, Hiei. I insist that tomorrow you were wearing the official clothes instead of thosethat you usually wear. Now you may leave."

Hiei snorted and, in a blur, flitted out of the hall.

= Z =

"This is Minamino Shuichi. _She_ is my guest." Yomi introduced his companion to Mukuro. "She is staying at my castle now."

The beautiful girl in a long pink dress modestly lowered her emerald eyes. Her cheeks were painted with a light blush, which was well suited to her rich red hair, upswept in a graceful hairdo. All those present were gaping at her: the men admiring the beauty of the girl, and the women admiring her attire.

Mukuro amiably nodded to the red-haired girl and, having taken Yomi by his elbow, moved to the tables with drinks.

"She is a cute ningen," Mukuro said about Shuichi. "You have a good taste."

"Yes," the blind lord chuckled. "Yes, I do..."

Tiredly smiling to the whole crowd of male youkais, who were drooling around the poor youko, Kurama mentally damned that day when he agreed to play the chess match with Yomi.

To play a woman was humiliating for the proud youko, though it was not difficult to do. At least, in his human form. His slender figure, gentle alto voice, long hair and beautiful features - all that made many people mistake him for a girl. But right now... In a long pink dress, decorated with a motif of satiny roses over the corset, which hid the absence of some female attributes, with the delicate jewelry on his neck and wrists, and with an accurate hairdo, Kurama looked like a _genuine _female.

Still, due to the humiliation, the youko felt terrible. Someone among of his numerous admirers gave him a glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage. And Kurama, with gratitude, busied himself in drinking.

Soon the dances began. Kurama dexterously avoided all invitations to dance, but he never refused to accept the offered drinks. An hour later, the youko was drunk. The party continued, but the youko felt an exhortation to leave. Urgently.

"Oh, excuse me, I have to go. The call of nature," Giddily smiling, Kurama told to youkais that still were crowding around him.

Quickly, having got rid of the crowd of admirers, Kurama slipped away looking for a toilet...

= Z =

"Damn her, that bitch Mukuro. What I'm supposed to do with this stupid crowd?"

Hiei angrily looked about. Everywhere he looked, guests were scurrying. The noise, hubbub, music and those disgusting crowds – everything was driving the fire demon crazy.

"Does she seriously think that I'll communicate with those fools? I would rather jugulate them, every one of them. And Mukuro too."

Hiei ran an eye over those present and contemptuously snorted.

"So Mokuro wants me to not leave her castle and to be present at her party," he said to himself. "Well, I'll be _in_ the castle, just far away from this noisy crowd. And what about the party? Hm, I've _already_ attended it."

Sneering at his own resourcefulness, the fire demon turned and went off in the direction of his apartments, which were located at the far end of Mukuro's castle.

"Huh?" Hiei stopped dead as something clutched at his hand. He turned, angry with an interruption. But his irritation quickly died away. Stunned, he transferred his eyes from a graceful hand to its possessor.

The breathtakingly beautiful red-haired girl brightly smiled to the little youkai. She glanced over his compact figure. That evening he was dressed in a violet with red tunic and black trousers. Content with the result of her inspection, the girl smiled even more brightly. Hiei, spell-bound, looked into her shining green eyes.

"Excuse me," the unfamiliar girl suddenly said. "Do you know where I can find a toilet?"

Hiei blinked at the unexpected theme of the question.

"There." He absently nodded in a certain direction.

"Would you show me where it is?" the girl asked with pleading eyes. "Or I'll get lost in this castle. Again. Please?"

Hiei looked at her hand that was still clutching at him, and answered, "Hm."

He nodded shortly and went forward. To his big discontent, the red-haired beauty continued to cling to his hand. But soon he understood why she was doing so. Hiei noticed that the girl was walking with an unsteady gait.

'Wow, she is drunk!' He thought to himself.

Hiei intended to take her to one of the guest rooms equipped with all those conveniences like the bath and the toilet. But passing by his own apartments, the fire youkai stopped. What's the difference? His apartments also have been equipped with those conveniences. Furthermore, he wouldn't need to wander about the whole castle with 'this drunkard'. Hiei stole a look at the girl standing by him.

"Here," he said, inviting her into his own apartments.

After the fire youkai showed his red-haired visitor the bathroom, he sighed with relief and fell onto his bed. It was quiet here, in his rooms. The sounds of the party did not reach here. So, having tucked his hands behind his head, Hiei relaxed, and then closed his eyes.

"I hate this party," the fire demon said aloud.

"I hate this party too," a soft alto uttered from hereabout.

The light vibrations of the bed showed that the newcomer had appeared on it. Hiei opened his eyes, and with surprise looked at the beautiful red-haired girl that was sprawled on his bed. The sight was breathtaking...

"Why?" he managed to ask, trying to concentrate on something else but the girl...

"Because it's very crowded!"

"And noisy," The fire youkai agreed.

"And all those stupid guests think that I am a woman!" she complained.

"Then who are you?" Hiei looked suspiciously at the pretty girl lying on his bed.

"I'm Kurama. And I'm not a woman!"

'Obviously, she is still a _maiden_, not a _woman_.' The fire demon thought. Unexpectedly, Hiei started to giggle.

The red-haired Kurama raised herself on her elbow. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," the youkai answered, still giggling.

She suspiciously tilted her head. Then, having cast a look round the room, she again looked at the little youkai.

"What is your name?"

"Hiei."

"Is this your room?" she asked. After receiving the positive reply, she asked again, "Can I stay here for awhile?"

Sneering, Hiei nodded. "Sure."

= Z =

Relieved, Kurama laid his head on the pillow. 'This cute demon – Hiei - was very kind, allowing me to stay here,' the youko thought sleepily. He was dizzy from all those alcoholic beverages that he drank that evening. And it was very wonderful to lay there in quietness and peace...

Kurama didn't care that he was lying dressed in female clothing in somebody else's bed, next to the unfamiliar youkai. Kurama was drunk and his only thought was about sleeping.

But on the contrary, all aforesaid bothered the fire youkai pretty much. Kurama sleepily noticed as a warm hand slid over his leg, raising the dress on its way. The dopy youko didn't understand what was going on. Only when the fire demon pinned him down to the bed and started to unbutton Kurama's dress did youko's eyes become wide.

"Hey! Wait! What are you do- ?" he said, not finishing his sentence because Hiei managed to strip both youko's shoulders. After that the fire demon began to cover the exposed pale skin with hot kisses.

"Ah!... " Kurama shuddered when he felt a bite on the crease of his neck and shoulder.

It was both, slightly painful and pleasing. One part of Kurama's besotted brain was enjoying every caress and every kiss. While other part - the sober one – was trying to take the situation under control.

"Hi... Hiei!.. No, stop!... Ah... Stop it!... I said...I said I'm not a woman!"

At that moment, with a very fast movement, Hiei managed to pull Kurama's dress off. Several seconds passed while the youkai, stunned, stared at the half-naked red-haired beauty before him. His eyes said him that that was _definitely __not_ a woman in his bed.

"I'm a male," confirmed Kurama.

Confused, he tried to reach for his clothes, which the small demon still had held in his hand. Hiei thoughtfully looked at the red-haired man.

"Ah, doesn't matter!" the youkai declared at last and threw the pink garment away over his shoulder.

An instant later, his own clothes followed in the same direction. After that, the little youkai returned to the interrupted action. Videlicet: researching of Kurama's perfect body with hot kisses.

Dumbfound, Kurama blinked several times. Then...

"Ah, doesn't matter!" he decided and started to enjoy the situation…

Some hours later, after intense activity in bed, the exhausted and satisfied lovers were silently lying in each other's arms. Kurama, smiling, enjoyed the pine aroma of the fire youkai's hair, whose head was lying on the youko's chest. Suddenly, Kurama's eyes met surprising ruby depths.

"Oi, Kurama..."

"Uh?"

"Why were you dressed in that stupid dress?"

Kurama chuckled.

"I lost a chess game to Yomi and as punishment he forced me to pose as a woman for today's party."

"Hm, that's a stupid punishment," Hiei said, placing his head on his lover's chest again.

"Yes, it's stupid," Kurama agreed. And mentally added, 'But I'm glad for it; because of that punishment, we met.'

Sighing with satisfaction, Kurama hugged the little fire youkai and fell asleep...

**~ Owari ~**

_Author's note__: Any comments are welcome! Besides, now there is a sequel! Read the " Punishment II"!_


End file.
